Sexting
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Sebuah percakapan singkat diantara Namjoon dan Seokjin yang melibatkan kepolosan Seokjin, 'pengetahuan lebih' Namjoon, dan hasil berupa jackpot untuk Namjoon. / NamJin, MonJin, BL, Modified Canon, M!for words.


_**KSeokjin started a conversation with RapMonKim**_

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Namjoon- _ah_..

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Ya, _Hyung_?

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Kau ada di mana sekarang?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Aku? Studio. Kenapa?

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Sibuk?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Tidak juga. Sebenarnya ada apa, sayang?

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Tanya saja.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : _Sexting_ itu apa?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Hah?

* * *

" **Sexting"**

 **A BTS Fanfiction**

 _by_

 **Black Lunalite**

.

.

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**

.

.

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Modified Canon. M!for words. (Perhaps)PWP!**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Uuh.. sayang.. darimana kau tahu kata itu?

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Dari Jimin.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : WTF! Park Jimin?!

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Iya, kemarin aku melihatnya tertawa-tawa sendiri di _waiting room_ kita di SBS.

 **KSeokjin** : Aku heran. Jadi aku tanya dia kenapa, apa yang lucu?

 **KSeokjin** : Lalu dia menjawab 'Aku sedang _sexting_ dengan Yoongi _Hyung'_.

 **KSeokjin** : Begitu katanya.

 **KSeokjin** : Memangnya _sexting_ itu apa?

* * *

 _ **RapMonKim is typing..**_

* * *

…

* * *

 _ **RapMonKim is typing..**_

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Namjoon, kau mengetik apa sih? Kenapa lama sekali?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Uh, maaf sayang. Aku cuma bingung bagaimana menjelaskan ini padamu.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Hah? Maksudmu? Apakah _sexting_ itu berbahaya?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Tidak juga, itu lumrah untuk pasangan kekasih.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Oh, jadi kita bisa melakukannya, kan?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Bisa, sih. Tapi..

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Tapi?

* * *

 _ **RapMonKim is typing..**_

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Namjoon, aku bersumpah kalau kau hanya mengetik tanpa mengirimnya…

 **KSeokjin** : Aku akan menghajarmu!

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Waaa! Maaf, sayang. Oke, aku jelaskan.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Bagus.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _Sexting_ itu _texting_..

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Oh? Cuma _texting_? Mengirim pesan? Seperti _chatting_?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _Well_ , ya..

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Aah, ternyata begitu saja..

 **KSeokjin** : Apa bedanya dengan _chatting_ biasa?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _Well_ , itu..

 **RapMonKim** : Itu karena dia melibatkan konten dewasa.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Maksudmu?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _Well_ , aku tidak yakin ingin membahas ini denganmu.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Namjoon, aku sudah dewasa! Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu!

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Ya, uuh.. aku tahu.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Jadi jelaskan!

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _Hyung_ , bisa kita bahas ini secara langsung saja?

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Kenapa?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Kau terlalu jauh dariku. Aku takut tidak tahan.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Huh?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Dan saat ini di studio cuma ada Hoseok. Lalu kita juga ada jadwal untuk KBS Gayo.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Namjoon, maksudmu apa?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Bisa kita bahas ini setelah _schedule_ KBS Gayo?

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Memangnya kenapa? Kau bilang itu cuma kegiatan mengirim pesan, kan?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Ya, tapi kan aku sudah bilang itu melibatkan konten dewasa.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Aku masih tidak mengerti..

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Astaga, aku menyerah..

 **RapMonKim** : Aku sudah mengajarimu soal ' _Phone Sex'_ , kan?

* * *

 _ **KSeokjin is typing..**_

* * *

…

* * *

 _ **KSeokjin is typing..**_

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : ASTAGA! KENAPA KAU BAHAS ITU?!

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _Babe_ , ini kan kau yang mulai..

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : TIDAK!

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Ya, kau yang memulai dengan membahas _sexting_.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Jadi _sexting_ itu…

 **KSeokjin** : … _phone sex_?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Semacam itu, hanya saja _sexting_ tidak dilakukan melalui sambungan telepon.

 **RapMonKim** : Itu dilakukan dengan pesan teks. Seperti ini.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Astaga..

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Mau coba?

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : TIDAK!

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _Why_? _It's gonna be fun_. Aku sudah melipir ke sudut studio.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Namjoon..

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _Yes, honey? Want me to kiss you?_

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : _What? No!_

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Oh, _come on, Babe. You know I love your lips_. Aku suka rasa bibirmu saat berada di bibirku.

 **RapMonKim** : Aku suka saat aku melumatnya, menggigitnya lembut hingga kau mengerang.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Namjoon! _Stop_!

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Kau mengerang, membuka bibirmu, dan aku menyelipkan lidahku ke dalam mulutmu.

 **RapMonKim** : Hmm, _your mouth is so sweet and soft, honey_.

* * *

 _ **KSeokjin is typing..**_

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Ah, kau mendesah. Lembut sekali.

 **RapMonKim** : Sayang, bagaimana kalau aku menjilat langit-langit mulutmu? Kau suka, kan?

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : _Jesus Christ_ , Namjoon. _Stop_.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Hmm, aku selalu suka menciummu sampai kau merasa sesak.

 **RapMonKim** : Karena aku bisa melihat bibir indahmu itu semakin besar dan memerah.

 **RapMonKim** : Seperti _cherry_ masak yang siap dilahap.

 **RapMonKim** : Hmm, _what do you want me to do next, Babe_?

* * *

 _ **KSeokjin is typing..**_

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : _C-can you.. kiss my neck_?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Oh, _sure, Baby. I will kiss it, lick it, and bite it for you_.

 **RapMonKim** : Hmm.. _you smell good.._

 **RapMonKim** : _And tasted good_..

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : _I don't know what to say_..

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _Sssh_..

 **RapMonKim** : _Don't say anything_.

 **RapMonKim** : _Just enjoy my tongue around your neck._

* * *

Seokjin menggerakkan kakinya gelisah. Dia mencengkram ponselnya kuat-kuat dan berdehem sesekali. Matanya bergerak memperhatikan sekitar ruang tengah _dorm_ , _member_ yang lain sibuk di kamar masing-masing dan saat ini dia sendirian.

Pandangan mata Seokjin kembali turun ke layar ponselnya yang masih menampilkan _chatroom_ nya bersama Namjoon.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _You like that, honey_?

 **RapMonKim** : _Want me to open your clothes_?

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : _Yes_..

 **KSeokjin** : _Please_..

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Oh, aku selalu suka saat kau memohon padaku, _kitten_.

* * *

Seokjin mengumpat.

Namjoon selalu tahu bagaimana caranya menggoda dirinya hingga dia merasa panas.

Sial, padahal ini hanya melalui tulisan. Dan Seokjin memanas.

Jika mereka melakukan _phone sex_ , Seokjin jelas akan mudah merasa 'terbakar' karena mendengar bisikan berat Namjoon.

Tapi ini? Seokjin bahkan tidak mendengar suara Namjoon.

Dia mulai merasa bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar gila akan Namjoon.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _Want me to lick your little rosy-red-nipples_?

 **RapMonKim** : Hmm.. _they are so tempting.._

 **RapMonKim** : _Let me lick the one on the right first_.

* * *

Seokjin masih mencengkram ponselnya, tapi tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya sudah berjalan ke arah dada kanannya dan merabanya pelan.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Oh, _it's wet.._

 **RapMonKim** : _I'll suck it now_..

* * *

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia menarik puncak dadanya pelan dan mengeluarkan pekikan halus.

Tangannya mulai berkeringat dan matanya bergerak liar menatap sekitar, memastikan _member_ Bangtan lainnya tidak melihatnya sedang merangsang dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Hmm.. apa kau tegang, sayang?

 **RapMonKim** : Bagaimana jika aku meremas milikmu?

 **RapMonKim** : Katakan padaku pakaian apa yang sedang kau kenakan sekarang.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Ssssweattterrrtt.. dna clenaea kkkaiiinn..

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Oh, ada apa dengan jarimu, sayang?

 **RapMonKim** : Apa kau gemetar?

 **RapMonKim** : Apa kau merasa panas karena ulahku?

 **RapMonKim** : Bagaimana jika aku melepas pakaianmu, hmm?

* * *

Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan menggeliat pelan di atas sofa yang dia duduki. Dia melirik jam dinding dan tiga puluh menit lagi Namjoon akan pulang ke _dorm_ karena mereka harus bersiap untuk acara KBS Gayo.

Dan itu berarti sebentar lagi para _member_ akan keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing dan mulai mengacau untuk bersiap-siap. Tentunya kecuali Yoongi yang harus tinggal di _dorm_.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Kita tidak punya banyak waktu..

 **RapMonKim** : _Can you take me raw_?

 **RapMonKim** : ' _Cause I don't have time to prepare you.._

* * *

Seokjin menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia menunduk menatap miliknya yang menegang, terlihat mencolok karena dia memakai celana kain longgar.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _Honey, we don't have time_..

* * *

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, berusaha sekuatnya menstabilkan jemarinya yang bergetar dan mengetikkan balasan untuk Namjoon.

* * *

 **KSeokjin** : Kau. Aku. Kamarku. Setelah KBS Gayo.

* * *

Namjoon terkekeh pelan di kursinya.

Hoseok yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan komputer di studio Namjoon menoleh ke arahnya dengan dahi berkerut bingung. "Kau kenapa?"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Hoseok dengan senyum lebar, "Tidak, aku hanya mendapat _jackpot_ yang menyenangkan." Dan setelahnya Namjoon tertawa lagi.

Sementara Hoseok, dia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dan akhirnya mengangkat bahu. Kemudian dia memutar kursinya dan kembali sibuk dengan komputer di studio Namjoon.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya astaga.

Apa ini..

Total plotless dan tidak jelas…

Tapi sampai 1k+…

.

.

Maaf kalau ini aneh..

Apalagi tidak jelas..

(((ya memang ini ndak jelas sih T^T)))

Ditunggu tanggapannya.. /dihajar

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Extra**

* * *

 _ **RapMonKim started a conversation with JiminPark**_

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : _Yo_! Jimin!

* * *

 **JiminPark** : Kenapa, _Hyung_?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu.

* * *

 **JiminPark** : Hah?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Berkat kau, aku mendapat _jackpot_ tak terduga.

 **RapMonKim** : Hahaha!

* * *

 **JiminPark** : ?

 **JiminPark** : Aku tidak mengerti..

 **JiminPark** : Tapi..sama-sama, _Hyung_. Mendapat _jackpot_ berarti hal baik, kan?

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Yap!

* * *

 **JiminPark** : Oke. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang ke dorm, _Hyung_.

 **JiminPark** : Kita harus pergi untuk KBS Gayo.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Hmm.. aku tahu~

 **RapMonKim** : Ah, aku sangat menantikan _jackpot_ yang akan aku terima setelah acara.

* * *

 **JiminPark** : Oh, _jackpot_ nya akan kau terima setelah acara, _Hyung_?

 **JiminPark** : Aku tidak tahu apa _jackpot_ nya sih.. tapi..

 **JiminPark** : Selamat menikmati _jackpot_ mu, _Hyung_.

* * *

 **RapMonKim** : Oh ya, aku akan sangat menikmatinya~

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Happy New Year!

Happy Birthday, Kim Taehyung!

Happy Birthday, Hong Jisoo!


End file.
